


get in the pool

by kiyala



Series: shorter and arguably sweeter [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony schedules a meeting with Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get in the pool

**Author's Note:**

> written for challenge 005 - beach
> 
>  
> 
> (Erm, this is a series now, instead of just the one chaptered fic. Sorry if that confuses anyone!)

The cool thing—Peter supposes—about dating a billionaire CEO is the fact that he has mansions _everywhere_.

Unfortunately for him, that billionaire CEO happens to be Tony Stark, so he’ll get messages that read, _Malibu mansion. Meeting at 2pm on rooftop. Scotch is on the counter._ When he wakes up. In New York.

Peter, of course, turns up early. He pours two fingers of scotch into a tumbler and then water for himself, and carries both of them out to the rooftop. 

“…It seems a bit excessive to have a rooftop pool when you’re in a mansion that’s built right on the beach.”

Tony is lazing in the shallow part of the pool, but Peter stays in the shade, placing both tumblers down on the table. 

“Oh good, you’re on time.”

“I’m early,” Peter replies, “but I don’t think that word is actually in your vocabulary.”

Tony leans his head back, cracking one eye open. “Very clever. Get in the pool.”

“You said I’m here for a meeting. I was assuming that it was for work.” It’s a good thing Peter’s so used to Tony already. It had taken him some time to stop being so damn intimidated and actually see through the bullshit. “I have work to do back home. Deadlines, actually, so if you don’t have anything urgent—”

“Actually, I did want to ask you about the results you emailed me from the last few tests,” Tony speaks up. “But we’ll save the work for later. Fun first. Get in the pool.”

Looking around, Peter shakes his head. “I don’t even have a bathing suit with me.”

“That’s the good thing about having a private pool, instead of being out on the beach,” Tony replies. “Neither do I.”

“You mean…”

“Yeah. Get in the pool.”

Peter does.


End file.
